The Greatest Betrayal
by mzmidnightpoet88
Summary: Harry is hopelessly in love with Ron and Hermione. Didn't see that coming, right? Well then what if the only person who he could talk to is his enemy? What if his enemy is secretly falling in love with him? What will Harry do? How will Ron and Hermione react when they find Harry always in the presence of Draco Malfoy? Added Blaise/Ginny for some extra fun. (M for later chapters)
1. The Note

Chapter 1 The Note  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were in Potions class sitting in the front on the right side, their usual spot. Harry was sitting with his head down on the table with a frown on his face because Ron and Hermione was beside him flirting and holding hands. Harry hated being ignored. As he was staring at them a piece of parchment landed on the table in front of him. He looked at it and wondered who it was from. When he opened it he knew. He read "Jealous Potter?" He grabbed his quill and wrote "What's it to you, Malfoy?" and sent it back. Malfoy smirked when he saw what Harry wrote and he said "So which one you want, the Weasel or the Know-it All?" Harry almost fell out his chair when he read that. How did Malfoy know that he was into boys and girls? I didn't make it obvious, did I? As he was lost in his thoughts another piece of parchment landed in front of him. "Well Potter? I'm waiting…"  
"If you must know Malfoy I am not jealous. I just hate being ignored by my two best friends."  
"Keep telling yourself that Potter. I see how you look at BOTH of your so called best friends."  
"Yea right. I don't look at them in a special way."  
"Whatever you say Potter."  
Harry just sat there for the rest of class in thought. Am I really jealous of Ron and Hermione? Do I really like my two best friends in that way? Why is Malfoy paying so much attention to me? I got to find that out. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bell sound to signal the end of class. Hermione hit him on his arm and he snapped out of it. "Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"Yea I'm fine" Harry lied.  
"Well you most certainly don't look fine. You didn't even hear the bell to signal the end of class."  
"I just got a lot on my mind Hermione!" Harry exclaimed then stormed out of the classroom. Hermione stood there with a shocked look on her face and tears in her eyes.  
Little did they know Malfoy was standing outside the class in the shadows listening to their conversation. And it just was confirmed to him what he was thinking all along. Harry Potter is bisexual. This is gonna be fun, he thought.


	2. Sitting Beside the Lake

Chapter 2 Sitting Beside the Lake  
After he lost his temper with Hermione, Harry stormed off to sit beside the Black Lake. He always found peace just looking over the water. And that's where Draco found him.  
"I see you found my favorite hiding spot" What do you want, Malfoy?", Harry said without taking his eyes off the water. "I come every here day to think or to just look at the Lake."  
Harry blushed and looked and away. "Oh."  
"Potter are you blushing?"  
"NO! It's just hot and you know."  
"Right."  
"I wasn't blushing!" Malfoy laughed a real genuine laugh.  
"You know Potter you are not the only one that is feeling like that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you are not the only one who has feelings for someone who they can't have."  
"You have feelings, Malfoy?!" "I'm not a monster, Harry. I have a heart."  
"You just called me Harry."  
"No I didn't."  
"Yes you did. You said 'I'm not a monster, Harry.'"  
"You're hearing things Potter."  
"Sure I am."  
They sat in silence for a while until it was time for dinner. They got up and walked back to the castle. They separated in the Entrance Hall and went on their way to the Great Hall. Harry went to the Gryffindor table where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Draco went to the Slytherin table where Blaise and Goyle were sitting talking quietly together.  
At the Gryffindor table Hermione was questioning Harry about where he been. "Harry where were you? We were looking all over the castle for you. You missed half of your classes."  
"Hermione, let him talk, Ron said.  
"Well after I lost my temper with you Hermione, I went to sit by the Lake and was down there ever since."  
"Were you down there alone?"  
"Why would you ask me something like that?"  
"Because Malfoy missed half of his classes too?"  
"What does that have to do with Harry?" Ron asked finally getting into the conversation.  
"I was just asking Ronald."  
Harry ignored them after that because they started arguing. He grabbed a plate and started to eat. Ginny came and sat beside him. "Hi Harry."  
"Hey Gin."  
"What are they arguing about this time?"  
"Me apparently. I missed half of my classes and Malfoy did too for some reason and Hermione asked me if I was with him. So Ron got mad." "Hmmm that's weird."  
"What's weird, Gin?"  
"Nothing." After she said that she got up and left with a thoughtful look on her face. Harry went back to eating his dinner.  
Blaise looked up when Draco sat down. "Hey man. Where you been?" "Sitting by the Lake."  
"You missed half of your classes."  
"I know."  
"What were you doing down there?"  
"Thinking."  
"You ok, Drake?"  
"Yea. Why do you ask?"  
"You seem out of it."  
"Oh well I'm ok. Just hungry." He started grabbing all the food he could reach and stuffing his face but still with some class. After all he was a Malfoy.


	3. Trouble in the Grounds

Chapter 3 Trouble In The Grounds  
Ginny was walking around the grounds thinking about the brief conversation she had with Harry. Ron sure was acting jealous with the thought of Harry spending time with Malfoy. Why was that? Why did Mione assume Harry was with him anyways? As she was walking she walked into a solid wall and fell. She was bracing for impact but it never came. "Are you alright, Red?" She heard the voice of Blaise say. "Y-y-yea. I'm fine." She said blushing. He was still holding her by her waist and they didn't mind at all.  
Like an electric shock went through them they jumped apart blushing. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean you were falling and I didn't want you to get hurt."  
Ginny giggled and said "It's alright Blaise. I walked into you." I never really noticed how cute he was, Ginny thought. Blaise smirked down at Ginny like he knew what she was thinking.  
"Oh umm. I have to go now. I'm sorry again." Ginny ran away blushing furiously. All you could see was a streak of red running across the grounds.  
Harry saw Ginny running up to the Castle and wondered what was wrong with her but he didn't have time to think too much about it because he heard a voice behind him. "Hey, having your fun crushing on Weasley and Granger?"  
"I am not crushing on them, Malfoy. Now leave me alone."  
"Touchy subject, huh, Potter? I would say I hit a nerve." Harry jumped up with his wand pointing at Malfoy staring him in his eyes. I never noticed how silver his eyes are. Why am I not hexing him right now? Malfoy was having a similar internal conversation.  
Wow Potter eyes are really green and they have specks of brown in them. I wonder why he is not hexing me or calling me all different names.  
"Oi Harry what are you doing?!" Ron shouted breaking them out their trance.  
"Potter here couldn't keep his eyes off of me." Ron and Hermione stormed up them. Ron face was as red as his hair. "Bloody hell Harry! What's wrong with you?" "Ron!" Hermione gave him a look that said shut your mouth now. "No Hermione this is the second time that he has been with Malfoy and I want to know what is going on." Harry paled and was visibly shaking.  
"Nothing is going on Ron now leave me alone," he then stormed away. Malfoy was still there smirking and said " Blimey! That was interesting!" He too walked away.  
Hermione was left with a fuming Ron and he didn't look like he was gonna cool down anytime soon. So she sat down on the ground by the tree and took out her favorite book; Hogwarts: A History. It took Ron ten minutes to get his thoughts together to say something to her. "Can you believe Harry is hanging around that Ferret? I thought he hated him. What happened to all the name calling and the bullying Malfoy has done to us? I can't believe him Hermione!"  
"Ron will you calm down please? I want to know why he was around Malfoy too. We just got to ask him in a nice way and don't go yelling every time we see him."  
"How can you be so bloody calm? He was with Malfoy for Merlin's sake!"  
"If you are gonna be so unreasonable I am going to go find Ginny." With that being said Hermione left Ron out in the grounds by himself.  
Hermione found Ginny sitting in the Gryffindor Common room. She was in one of the best armchairs by the fire. She looked completely out of it. She didn't even hear Hermione enter the Common Room or sit beside her. Hermione cleared her throat and Ginny jumped looking around scared.  
"Um Ginny are you alright?"  
"Oh hey Hermione. I didn't see you come in."  
"You looked like you just seen a ghost."  
"What?"  
"Muggle expression. It means you are really pale and looked shocked or something. What's wrong?"  
Ginny looked around to make sure nobody was near or was listening to them. Once she was satisfied that nobody was paying attention to them she told Hermione her story. "Well I was walking in the grounds thinking about the conversation I had with Harry earlier while you and Ron were arguing, that is when I bumped into someone. I was bracing for the impact of the ground but it never came. Then I heard the most wonderful voice ever ask me if I was ok. I was blushing like mad. I never really notice how cute he was, Hermione. I don't know what to do. Ron is gonna hate me now."  
"Why is Ron gonna hate you? Anyways he could never hate you. You are his only sister. He loves you too much."  
Ginny mumbled, "because he is in Slytherin."  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
"I said because he is in Slytherin."  
"Slytherin?! Who is it?"  
"Blaise", she whispered.  
"Zabini? He is cute." Hermione giggled "You don't have to worry about Ron. He is too caught up in Harry and Malfoy to think about anything else."  
"What do you mean Harry and Malfoy? What is going on Mione?"  
" Well Ron and I were walking outside and we came across Harry and Malfoy staring into each other eyes. You know Ron started yelling and Harry stormed off. Malfoy was being a git but I don't think his heart was in it."  
"How can you tell?"  
"I could see it in his eyes. Something was different. Like something happened between him and Harry."  
"Hermione, you don't think they like each other do you?"  
"I don't know, Gin. From what I can see there are some hidden feeling but both are denying them. I think it's something more to it but I just don't know what yet." After that they sat silence thinking about all that they were talking about.  
When Draco walked away from Hermione and Ron he ran into Blaise walking towards the dungeons. "Hey Blaise. What you been up to?"  
"What's got you so cheerful, Drake?"  
"Oh nothing. Just had an interesting time today."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"I'm not gonna tell you out here in the hall for all to hear. Up to our dorm now."  
"Alright alright man." They went through the Common Room and luck was on their side because Pansy was nowhere in sight. Once they got to the room Blaise turned on Draco and was asking questions.  
"What happen that's gotten you so happy?"  
"As I was outside walking around, as I do every day, I saw Potter and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to mess with him. I ask him if he was having fun crushing on Weasley and Granger and he completely denied it. He just don't know how obvious it is that he is in love with them. I kept pushing him saying touchy subject, huh, Potter. I would say I hit a nerve. Then all of a sudden he jumped up pointing his wand in my face. I thought he was gonna hex me but all he did was stare into my eyes. That's when Weasley and Granger showed up. Weasley's face was as red as his hair and he was yelling at Potter so much that he just left. When he was gone I said to Potter's friends Blimey! That was interesting." Blaise just stared at him for a while trying to process all of what he was told then he blurted out.  
"Damn and here I am going crazy because I think Ginny Weasley is hot."  
"Wait. What?"  
Blaise told Draco what happened when Ginny bumped into him.  
"She like you Blaise."  
"You think?"  
"Yes I do. A girl will not blush that much if she don't like a guy. Trust me."  
"Trust you? Ok Drake."


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4 Confrontation  
This chapter is dedicated to MiNsHi for the awesome cover that she made for me. Thanks I love it!  
After the talk with Draco, Blaise paid more attention to how Ginny acted around him. He noticed how she would look at him and blush and look away. I -think Drake is right. She does like me, thought Blaise. With that in mind Blaise set out to do anything to make Ginny Weasley his.  
Harry stormed off to the Forbidden Forest to be alone with his thought. He wanted to know why he just stared at Malfoy and didn't hex him in to oblivion. Why did Malfoy just stare at me too? I am so confused. I thought that facing Voldemort would be the hardest thing I would have the face. I thought the war was going to be the most difficult part. Who would have guessed that love could beat all of that? Harry being lost in his thoughts didn't realize that Ron had followed him into the Forbidden Forest.  
"H-Harry? Why are you always with Malfoy? Is it something that I should know?" Ron asked hesitantly. He was afraid of what Harry was going to say.  
"Ron, why did you follow me? I came to the forest to be alone. I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. I need to be alone with my thoughts so I can figure some things out."  
"You didn't answer either of my questions. Can you atleast answer if it is something that I don't know right now? I know something is going on with you Harry. You are acting too weird."  
Harry stared at Ron for a minute trying to process what he saying to him. When he finally process what Ron was trying to say he noticed how worried Ron was for him. And he was a little jealous. Ron always did wear his heart on his sleeve.  
"Ron I promise when I feel like the time is right I will talk to you and Hermione at the same time so I won't have to repeat myself. It's going to be hard enough telling you guys the one time. Don't make me say it twice." Harry looked so desperate that Ron couldn't help but agree.  
"Alright but don't take too long in telling us. I might be able to stop Mione from asking you questions for a little while." Ron says as he is walking out of the Forbidden Forest.  
"I won't, Ron. I just need some time."  
"I get it Harry. Just remember don't take too long"  
When Ron finally made it out of the forest and he was on his way to the castle he ran into a familiar ferret. "Watch where you are going, Weasley."  
"You watch where you're going Malfoy."  
"You walked into me. I don't have time to stand here and go back and forth with you all day, Weasley when you are clearly the one who walked into me. I have better things to be doing." With that being said Draco began to walk away but Ron yelled out to him and made him stop.  
"Malfoy, if you are planning anything to hurt Harry I will be the first one to hex you into oblivion."  
"Trust me Weasley, I would never hurt him. I would hex myself into oblivion if I did." After he said that Draco did walk away from Ron.  
Ron was in a state of shock after Draco's brief moment of softheartedness. He was in a daze when he made it to the common room and ran into Hermione and Ginny. They were sitting on the couch talking. They looked up when he came in looking lost.  
Ginny got up and walked to her brother looked at him. "Ron? Are you alright? What happened to you?"  
"Malfoy."  
Hermione gasped. "Malfoy? What did he do to you?"  
"No he didn't do anything. I confronted him about Harry."  
Ginny cut in and asked, "you didn't do anything stupid did you, Ron?"  
"No Gin, I didn't. But I did tell him if he was planning anything to hurt Harry I would be the first to hex him into oblivion."  
"Well what's the problem then? You look like you are about to sick."  
"He said he would never hurt Harry and that he would hex himself into oblivion if he did. I think he like Harry. That's why they are always together."  
"Ron for once I think you are right but there is more to it but I don't know what it is yet." Hermione told her loving boyfriend. He looked extremely happy about that but then he looked guilty.  
"Hermione I think I should tell you that I followed Harry into the Forbidden Forest and tried to get him to tell me what was going on. He told me that when the time was right that he would tell us at the same time. He didn't want to have to repeat it. Since you are here Gin I don't see why you can't be there too."  
"Good. Now I won't have to bug you guys to tell me." Ginny said and just smiled at them. Then got up and walked out the common room while waving at her brother and best friend.  
"Do you really think Harry won't mind Ginny being there. He wanted to tell us but did he say anything about Gin?"  
"No he didn't but it can't be that bad that he wouldn't want to tell her, right?"  
"I guess not. I hope you didn't mess up Ron."


	5. Prove It

Chapter 5 Prove It

Ginny wandered around the castle and ended up at the Astronomy Tower. She liked looking at the grounds from this view. She was up there alone for quite a while until she heard footsteps on the stairs. She thought it was one of her friends following her so she didn't turn around to look to see who it was.

_"What are you doing here, Red?"_

Ginny jumped and turned around. _"Oh! Blaise, you scared me. I thought you were one of my friends following me up here."_

_"Well as you can see I'm not one of your Gryffindor friends, I am so much better."_

_"So much better you say? Prove it."_

_"Wha-what did you say?"_

_"I said prove it."_

_"Ok."_

Blaise took a few steps until he was standing right in front of her and then he grabbed her waist and leaned in slowly and kissed her deeply. His lips caressed hers softly. Ginny was a little shocked at the first contact of his lips but she soon got over that. She started kissing back harder and with more passion. It soon became a real passionate kiss with their hands roaming all over each other's body.  
They finally broke apart and looked each other in the eyes.

_"Well that's how you prove you are not like a Gryffindor"_ Ginny said breathlessly._ "I know they won't just walk up and kiss me like that. Not that I'm complaining."_

_"Not complaining, eh. How about we continue our fun later this evening and meet for dinner in Hogsmeade."_

_"That sound absolutely perfect. Say around 5 meet in the Entrance Hall?"_

_"I'll see you then, Red"_ Blaise said with a sly smile.

_"See you, Blaise"_ Ginny said as she started walking down the stairs.

Ginny went back to Gryffindor Tower to ask Hermione's help in getting ready for her date. She had three hours to get ready. She found Hermione right where she left her, with Ron talking on the couch.

_"Hermione, I need you NOW! Come on. It's kind of an emergency"_

_"Ok Gin. Calm down, I'm coming. See you Ron."_

Up in the girls' dormitory, Ginny was in a frenzy. She was running all over the room looking for something to wear. Hermione walked in to Ginny going through her wardrobe.

_"Ginny, what is going on? Why are you going through my clothes?"_

_"I'm looking for an outfit to wear on a date."_

_"You have a date? With who?"_ Hermione asked her with real confusion on her face. Then it hit her who Ginny was talking about earlier.

_"You're going on a date with Zabini?"_

_"His name is Blaise. And yes I am. Now help me get ready." _

_"Alright. What do you want me to do?"_

_"I need an outfit. I need to do my hair and make up. I only have three hours to do all of this"_ Ginny said all with one breath.

_"I know the perfect outfit for you to wear. You can wear you hair down with curls and you make-up will be flawless. Now here go take a shower and put this on. Wash your hair too!"_

Hermione handed her a little black dress with a heart cut out in the back. She paired it with some red heels and a red clutch. For accessories, she had some little red heart ear rings, a gold heart necklace and a red and gold ring.

When Ginny was done with her shower and washed her hair, she came back into the room dressed in the little black dress. She was told to sit in a chair so Hermione could do her make-up. Hermione didn't have to put much on her to make her skin look flawless. She added a pink tinted gloss to her lips and she was done. She then took out her wand and began to curl Ginny's hair into big flowy curls all over her head.

_"There all done. You look beautiful, Gin. You better hurry. You have fifteen minutes before you have to meet Blaise."_

_"Thank you so much Hermione. You are a life saver. When did you become all girly?"_

_"I have always been girly, I just don't show it. You're welcome. Now go!"_

_"Right, bye."_

_"Bye. Have fun."_

Blaise was waiting for Ginny to make it to the Entrance hall. He had been waiting for almost twenty minutes before she came down the stairs.

_"You look beautiful."_

_"Thank you. You look handsome."_

_"So where do you want to go? I can take you anywhere in the world."_

_"Well I always wanted to go to Italy."_

_"To Italy then. Let's go."_

Blaise took her hand and led her out the grounds. When they got outside the gates, Blaise apparated them both to Italy.

_"Where are we?"_

_"We are in Orvieto,Italy. The food and wine here is amazing."_

_"You've been here before?"_

_"Yes, my family has a house nearby in Rome."_

_"Maybe one day you can show me."_

_"I would like that. Now let's go eat. I know this quiet little restaurant that sell the best spaghetti and meatballs."_

_"Let's go. Spaghetti and meatballs is my favorite."_

_"Haha it's not that far from here."_

Blaise led her two blocks before they were at the restaurant. He walked up to the hostess and said _" table for two, under Zabini."_

_"Ah yes, here it is. Mr. Zabini follow me with your lovely date please." The hostess took them to a private room with only one table. Once they were seated she left._

_"You already had a reservation for tonight?"_

_"No. I set the reservation after we decided to meet. This restaurant is owned by wizards."_

_"Magic sure does come in handy."_

The waiter came to take their order._ "Can I get you something to drink? A glass of wine? Butterbeer?"_

_"What will you have, Red?"_

_"I will have a White Wine please."_

_"And I will a Butterbeer and a shot of Firewhisky."_

_"Ok and are you ready to order?"_

_"Yes we will take a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs."_

_"Alright your order will be ready in five minutes."_

Five minutes later a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs and their drinks appeared on the table.

_"Oh that looks yummy."_

_"Yes it does. It taste even better than it looks. Go ahead and try it."_

Ginny picked up her fork and tasted the food.

_"Mmmm that is so good."_

_"I know"_ Blaise said watching her eat.

"_Are you going to eat or just watch me eat?"_

_"Yes I am going to eat. I just wanted to make sure you were good before I started eating."_

They both picked up a forkfull of spaghetti and didn't realize that they had a string of pasta connecting them. As they were eating it they started leaning closer and closer to one another until their lips touched. They jumped apart laughing at what they just did. They continued eating and talking until all the pasta and meatballs were gone.

Once they were finished the waiter came back with the bill._ "Is that all for you? No desserts?"_

_"No thank you. I couldn't eat another bite. What about you Blaise?"_

_"Oh no I'm fine. Are you ready to go?"_

_"Yes I'm ready. Let's head back to school."_

Blaise apparated them back to the gates of Hogwarts. They walked the rest of the way to the school in comfortable silence. When they made it to the Entrance Hall they were met by two Slytherin girls.

_"Blaise where have you been? Pansy and I have been looking everywhere for you."_

_"As you can see, Astoria, I was on a date. And I would like to finish it if you don't mind."_

_"Why did you go on a date with HER?"_ Pansy asked looking daggers at Ginny.

_"Because I like her. Now leave so I can finish my date."_

Both girls glared at Ginny and then left in a huff.

_"Well wasn't that just bloody marvellous."_

_"Don't pay them any mind. They are just jealous that I am with you and not with Astoria. She is alright but I don't want a stuck up Slytherin. I want a fiesty Gryffindor."_

_"You want me?"_

_"Yes as long as you want me."_

_"I do want you Blaise."_

_"Good. Now let's get you to your common room."_

They walked all the way to Gryffindor Tower in silence. Once they were outside the portrait of The Fat Lady they said their good nights.

_"I'll see you tomorrow, right? Since it's a Saturday I thought we could go to Hogsmeade."_

_"Yes that sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow Blaise."_

_"Night, Red."_

Ginny said the password to go into the common room but turned around and gave Blaise a quick kiss. She then ran through the portrait hole.

Once inside she saw that Harry wasn't there so she went to ask where he was.

_"Hey guys. Have you talked to Harry yet?"_

_"Hey Gin. Why are you so dressed up?"_

_"Nevermind that, Ron. No we haven't talked to him yet. He hasn't been up here."_

As soon as Hermione said that, they heard the portrait hole open and in come Harry.

_"Hey you guys. I guess you have been waiting on me to get here." _

_"Actually I just made it here myself."_

_"I know. I was right behind you."_

_"Harry, will you tell us what has been going on with you? I can't take it anymore."_ Hermione pleaded with him.

_"I will tell you but you might not like it."_

_"Come and sit down and tell us. Whatever it is we can handle it."_

_"Oh I don't know about that,"_ Harry said as he and Ginny made their way to the armchairs.

_"You guys know how I have been with Malfoy alot lately. Well he kinda figured something out and has been tormenting me about it."_

_"What?"_ They all asked at the same time. This made Harry laugh and loosen up a bit.

_"He found out that I have a crush on someone."_

Ron said, _"You do? Who is she?"_

_"And he."_

_"You have a crush on a boy and a girl? Why did you think might not like that?"_

_"Because I haven't told you the 'who' yet."_

Ginny grabbed his hand and told him, _"No matter who you are crushing on, I think they would understand."_

Ginny had figured out who Harry liked but didn't want to say anything to upset him.

_"Ron, Hermione it's you who I like. I don't know where these feelings came from but they are here."_


End file.
